The Sleeping Bag Race Game!
|Image file = .png |Image size = 300 |Row 1 title = Episode |Row 1 info = Season 1, Episode 16 |Row 2 title = Air Date |Row 2 info = May 20, 2012 |Row 3 title = Pop Song |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Summary |Row 4 info = The Protagonists and Reccurings are racing their sleeping bags for the ultimate prize. |Row 5 title = Production code |Row 5 info = 112}} is the sixthteenth episode in Season 1, and the 16th episode of the Bradly's Double 7. Plot Misaki is packing his backpack on and "It's time for Bradly's Double 7", Because Bradly is slither speed as a sleeping bag, Misaki tells Bradly to rolls the sleeping bag into the backpack, Misaki help to put the sleeping bag in the backpack and say "It's time for Bradly's Double 7!" Bradly and her friends are going out for the Barnyard House then they go to investigate a noise that they just heard. They see a blue colored race sleeping bag just reaching the finish line and the red sleeping bag is called up. Just beforehand, the friends meet the mummy bag racer and chat, Bradly and Misaki both tell the audience they're favorite sleeping bags, blue and red. Shortly after, the Bradly's friends are going to the Barnyard House. Upon arrival to Barnyard House and the reccuring characters says good morning Samantha Diaz, Bradly and Misaki tells Samantha Diaz for the Sleeping Bag Prix today, Samantha tells Bradly's friends the Sleeping Bag Prix this afternoon, and they all begin to think about the important things one needs to go to the sleeping bag grand prix. Bradly then sings: Mummy Bag Race Day. Anika and Chloe once again pretend to be sleeping bag race and decide they want to have a race around the Barnyard House. Samantha Diaz offers to be the traffic light but he keeps mixing colors or getting the wrong one, so Anika and Chloe laughed. All the friends are going outside and play, Anika and Chloe pretend to be Two Jungle Girls for the Mummy Bag race. Suddenly the Tarzan tries to chase Two Jungle Girls, Two Jungle Girls puts the mummy bags inside the car and getting in the car, Two Jungle Girls rolls the sleeping bag outside, The Tarzan tries to chase Two Jungle Girls and the putting on sleeping bags and race against Tarzan, Because Tarzan tries to starting crying they don't wanna chase Two Jungle Girls, Two Jungle Girls racing with Tarzan and they all lived happily ever after. All the friends are going to putting on their sleeping bags and mummy bags for Grand Sleeping Bag Prix, All the friends with sleeping bags in the finish line, James tries to say on your mark Get set Go, All the sleeping bag racers are going to the Northern Hemesphere, they leaped to the Krocheads to around the house through the cliff and then into the castle, They jumps over the cave and jump into palm trees and they through the ruins and blasted off to the bridge, Then they go in the pipe and off the cave through the waterfalls, They go upstairs and Krochead blast off to the street, Speed around the Parkdale School and they go through the finish line, Even Bradly and Misaki getting out his sleeping bag and they wins the Grand Sleeping Bag Prix they get the gold throphy. Bradly and her friends to say goodbye to Samantha Diaz, Bradly and her friends to say goodbye to reccuring characters and they going back to Barnyad House, Bradly and her friends are going home now. Characters Protagonists *'Bradly Dobbs' *'Misaki Tsakalos' *'Stoutland Puppy' Reccurings *'Shawna Dobbs' *'Kayden Dobbs' *'Anika Rashid' *'Chloe Botelho' *'Dena Caine' *'Demosthenes Dean Papadakis' *'Nikhil Patel' *'Yoshi' *'Birdo' *'Diddy Kong' *'Goomba' *' ' *'Pokey' *' ' *'Boo' *'Wiggler' *'Magikoopa' *'Shy Guy' *'Hammer Bro.' *'Bob-Omb' *'Piranha Plant' *'Bullet Bill' *'Chain Chomp' *'Luma' *'Blooper' *'Monty Mole' *'Dry Bones' *'Buzzy Beetle' *'Spiny' *'Spike' *'Cheep-Cheep' *' ' *'Noki' *'Haley Ann Dobbs' *'Toad' *'Paragoomba' *'Carlos Mortanian Miller' *'Tyler Rubin' *'Waffle' *'El Tigre' *'Jenny Wakeman' *'Kermit the Frog' *'Kirby' *'Sonic the Hedgehog' *'Miles "Tails" Prower' *'Princess Daisy' *'Rosalina' *'Knuckles the Echidna' *'Amy Rose' *'Petey Piranha' *'Blaze the Cat' *'Cream the Rabbit' and Chao *'Silver the Hedgehog' *'Shadow the Hedgehog' *'Donkey Kong' *'Mickey Mouse' *'Ice King' *'Captain Olimar' *'Pikmin' (multiple) *'Grumpy' *'Bloo' *'Spotarecirt' *'Bulborb' *'Dragular' *'Matteo the Pillow Pikachu' *'Grizzly Bear' *'Dinosaur' *'Pig' *'Rattlesnake' *'King Toadstool' *'Pink Yoshi' *'Yellow Yoshi' *'Cyan Yoshi' *'Vector the Crocodile' *'Espio the Chameleon' *'Charmy Bee' *'Baby Mario' *'Baby Luigi' *'Baby Peach' *'Baby Daisy' *'Baby Donkey Kong' *'Pianta' *'Boom Boom' *'R.O.B.' *'Michelle Holden' *'Alanna McCormick' *'Gloria Hanchar' *'Jordyn Queen' *'Erica Fitzgerald' *'Victor Lee' *'Jake Tsakalos' *'Theo Barua' *'Martin Patel' *'Emily Gonsalves' *'Keiko Lee' *'Susana Diaz' *'Rambi the Rhinoceros' *'Squawks the Parrot' *'Ellie the Elephant' *'Squitter the Spider' *'Winky the Frog' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' Supportings *'Jill Taub' *'Yellow Toad' *'Blue Toad' *'Toadette' *'Toadsworth' *'Sakura Khan' *'Lucia Khan' *'Nurse Joy' *' ' *'Professor Aurea Juniper' *'Officer Jenny' *' ' *'Cedric Juniper' *'Fennel' *' ' *' ' *' ' *'Mr. Marisa' *'Miyu Perrotta' *'Haru Khan' *'Mia Tsakalos' *'Princess Fumiko' *'Oscar Mayo' *'Cole Diaz' *'Cranky Kong' *'Funky Kong' *' ' *'Daria Mancino' *'Harlan Dunn' *'Amit Barua' *'Lanna Gonsalves' *'Samantha Diaz' Wild Characters *' ' (multiple) *'Ant' (multiple) *'Anteater' *'Bandicoot' *' ' (multiple) *'Bear' *'Bee' (multiple) *' ' *'Bird' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *'Bull' *'Bulldog' *'Camel' *'Capybara' *'Cat' (multiple) *' ' *' ' *' ' (multiple) *'Crab' (multiple) *'Crocodile' *' ' *' ' (multiple) *' ' *' ' (multiple) *'Deer' (multiple) *' ' *' ' (multiple) *'Dog' (multiple) *'Dolphin' (multiple) *'Duck' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' *' ' *'Elephant' *'Eugene' *' ' (multiple) *' ' *'Flamingo' *' ' (multiple) *'Fox' (multiple) *'Frog' (multiple) *'Gecko' (multiple) *' ' *'Giraffe' *'Goat' (multiple) *' ' *' ' *'Hippopotamus' *'Hyena' (multiple) *'Iguana' *'Jaguar' *'James McInnis' *' ' *' ' (multiple) *'Kangaroo' *' ' (multiple) *' ' *' ' (multiple) *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' (multiple) *'Lion' *' ' (multiple) *'Mallow' *' ' *' ' (multiple) *'Monkey' (multiple) *'Moose' *'Nightingale' *'Octopus' *'Okapi' *'Ostrich' *'Panda' *' ' *' ' *' ' (multiple) *'Penguin' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *'Platypus' *'Polar Bear' *' ' (multiple) *'Quail' *'Rabbit' (multiple) *'Raccoon' (multiple) *' ' *'Rhinoceros' *' ' (multiple) *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' *' ' *'Skunk' (multiple) *'Snail' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *'Squid' *'Squirrel' (multiple) *' ' *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *'Tarzan' *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *'Tortoise' *'Toucan' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *'Warthog' *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *'Wolf' *'Yeti' *'Zebra' *' ' (multiple) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Racings Category:Antagonists did not appeared in this episode